The Future of the Past
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: What dose a ghost, Four adults in there forties and the new guardians have in common? This story lol, full of adventure, a lil Angst, and alot of friendship. Please Review new Chapter up. T for mature themes
1. Sciance, chapter 1

The Lost Guardian

I didn't recall how we had all been caught, didn't want to remember the hand that had grabbed me out of bed, covering my mouth and silencing my scream for the others to escape.. I didn't… no couldn't recall the old women with no heart beat as she lay there open eyes and dead on the floor, she had died protecting us and to that my heart ached. I tried to forget the torched screams of Hay as she saw her Gran laying there dead.

We had been pushed into a van and I was hit on the head as I tried to fight. During the journey I had been unconscious and had awoken in a dark cell, the other girls beside me, the cell was an oval ring of about 20ft in diameter; it had old blood on its dark brown ground, and then from the darkness one of the girls called my name. I yelled to them that I was ok, but whilst covered by the darkness a lone tear falls from my eye, 'I will get my revenge, are revenge' I whispered a promise I intend to keep.

Weeks must have passed when I found myself yelling 'Why are you doing this to us' there was a man in front of me with a blue lab coat on and he grinned sinisterly. 'You are the devils spawn, we must find out where your powers come from' spoke his far off voice aimed tauntingly at me. I shudder in pure fear and it only makes the man laugh.

'Admit you're his spawn and tell us how you all got your powers and I might just let you go' he said and I looked at my friends, knowing I must not look any better than them, what with cuts, bruises and wounds, all over are body's, but my friends look at me with utter trust and so I turn to the man. 'I am controlling them, I am the devils spawn and they get there powers from my… erm master' came my far off voice, shocking even myself and he laughed before punching my stomach as I tried to protect it, then he walked away. 'Good to know, your devils spawn now we can go to stage 2' he laughed as he left

…

Time has passed and I now stare at my friends our wings are now visible and clamped. It had been my only idea on how we could escape and all for naught. I was now almost at a point of pleading, to be let out and be free, just to go home, but I had to be strong… for the others. 'It was my entire fault' I thought as I closed my eyes in pure agony. How long had we been here?

I am the one that receives most torture, for I am the devils spawn, I will not say the girls aren't/ where never under my control…my spell. Should I do so it will condemn them to the same treatment I have, but my life is not to large a sacrifice to pay for my friends freedom, especially if I can make my death seam as if the girls are being realised from a spell… my spell and so now I am fading near them into death.

A man in a blue lab coat comes near but I don't face him, a new beating I guess. As he hits me with some kind of injection I fall to the ground only to here someone call my name. I hear a voice and recognise it as the old women who had sacrificed herself so long ago approached She tells me everything will be ok and that she is sorry and now I am free as I watch the new snow that had come to surround the building.

I hear a voice calling my name, a pair of arms wrapped around me tight and then I awake and am all alone, my friends are gone and I am hoping its home. The ring that is/ had imprisoned us, is still around and I wander for what feels like years in the empty cell. Then at the door dose appear a women I once held so dear, her eyes are fogged but determined and I whisper her name but she dose not see nor hear. She looks at the children beside her, 'And they held those who where most of a threat to them in here, one of them died in this very cell and it is said she haunts it still' came her old friends voice and from the crowd a small Asian girl catches my eye, there is a look of shock on her face and the heart is on her neck and I nod in expectance.

Notes: I do not own WITCH.


	2. Childs eyes, chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the second chapter of this story. I don't own witch or any the other known characters but weeps (later chapters) is mine.

Poem

(1)

Thumping heart beats like a rivers flow

As I look into the darkness

There she stood and there she goes.

Back into the darkness

(2)

Look I do at ghostly eyes

As a friends arm palls me along

She is my friend of oh so long

So now I whisper my last goodbye

(3)

Dark it is when I return

To she her darkened eye

But once on me she caught her eye

I felt as though I'd burn

(4)

On my neck, did lie a trinket

That she gaped at dearly

Then she whispered her story in my ear

So I could hear it clearly.

(5)

Then onto my home she did follow,

Her light small wings, she showed

And there upon my mum she saw

As I opened the front door

(6)

Tears did fill her darkened eyes

As mothers name she called

But mother saw not a thing

And I wondered had I been falled

(7)

Now I sit within my room

My mother haunted by her

She is trying for acknowledgment

And so I await the event to occur.

The story

(Before the poem)

'Mum do I have to go its just going to be a bore' I wined in a style I knew would annoy my mum. It wasn't that I didn't love her, on the contrary I have adored her from the moment I first saw her (well I believe so anyway). Her and my dad Eric are probably the best parents ever, but every so often my mum will get into a mood, and when she is in this mood no one can talk to her, dad tried to explain why once, something about my mum having gone through hell and back when she was younger. She had gone missing along with 4 friends aged 14 and when they had finally been rescued a year later only 4 of them lived. Mama never talked about it though and so I try to keep quiet and not annoy her, but inwardly I was beyond curious.

Mum has stopped doing the dishes from dinner that she seems so content to do. Now she is looking at me, 'you are going Wel-Lin and that is the last word on the matter' she said in a tone unlike her own and so I nod and get ready to go to the old museum, it just wasn't fair, why did I have to go?

I feel so stupid, I asked Pen a friend of mine since I was little why she was so existed to go today and she looks at me as if I was stupid. 'Dur , we are going to CAseBorn you know the CA base around the area and the place they used to hurt people at' and I bowl my head in shame Boring it would not be.

(1)

The women that leads me around feels somewhat familiar and the stone on my neck seams to heat up in distain and recognition, and she beings to speak 'And they held those who where most of a threat to them in here, one of them died in this very cell and it is said she haunts it still' came her somewhat drawn voice. I stare now into the darkness fear filling my body with uncontrollable shudders and then I see her, she has dark almost black eyes and flowing long red hair, that flickers in the unseen wind and yet no one else seams able too see her, she looks me in the eye and I feel as if I could die and then she vanishes. I feel fear like none I have ever known but also felt the most curious I had ever felt.

(2)

Now I am staring at the darkened eyes that are engraved in my mid even if the figure had gone. Pen looks at me in curiosity, we had been best friends since we where five and as her fin lips curled in concern and she moved a lock of dark blue hair (it was dyed) out of her see blue eyes, 'You ok?' she asks and I nod before she starts to drag me along after the crowd, 'goodbye' I whisper and pen now looks at me with worry, but I don't care I can still feel the eyes on the back of my head and I have always been told to say goodbye to people.

(3)

It is late on a Saturday, I know I should be at home and if Mama finds me out of bed, I will be dead, but I can not hep but be out, I must know who she was in life and I need to know why only I can see her, as even the women who showed us around couldn't. It is why I am standing hear outside her cell waiting for her and then I feel her eyes on me, the pain is nearly unbearable, not physical pain but mental pain, a pain of pure sadness and I feel as if I may died at any moment, I feel the unwilling tears full down my face and a cold hand wipe away my newly shred tears and I look up.

(4)

She looks now down at my neck and her eyes fill with tears that attempt to join my own. She is looking at it with full desirer ands then she remembers I am in the room and for the first time her light and distant voice beings to speak making me feel safe and it is as if I have known her all my life and more. 'I do not no how long ago it was, when me and my four friends where imprisoned' she had begun. 'I am guessing Hay took the heart and now it is down to you her daughter? Granddaughter?' the women gave me a curious look. 'Hay is my mum' I squeal 'and what is the heart' for a moment I feel as if she may leave at any moment and I am also scared of being caught.

'She has not told you of it has she, just given it to the next generation without telling them, hadn't your mum even told you story's of her childhood with us, but I suppose the memories hurt too much' She said thoughtfully, 'My name is Will Vandom I am one of the Guardians of the Vail or Infinite City as we where then called, you Mum was also one of are members and the reason you can see me is that you are the next energy guardian' and for a moment I feel both stupid and scared.

It has taken me but a few minuets to comprehend what she had said next, magical powers, protector of worlds and my ma and great-grams where them 2. My mind had spun, may be she was crazy, no I thought I must be the crazy one I am talking to a ghost for crying out load, but she seems to understand. 'You think it is imposable, improbable maybe, but it is true and I know this as I was once in your position, without then Gran and mum thing' she adds. For a minuet I look at her as if she where absolutely crazy, until it starts to sink in, 'but how did you get here', I ask and she tells me.

(5)

I must have been sitting there al night because when I look up the sun is on its way up and I begin the process of sneaking back home, the old guardian following me, just what I need a personal ghost. Her wings are open and they are tiny and yet she can fly (float?) fast. She stops to look around constantly, look at what would be to her new inventions and is quite fascinated by a coin with king Charles on the front of it. Goodness knows it was only a penny. As I place my hand to the electric lock (it reads finger prints and only someone coded in can add or delete someone else) the door opens and she looks purely fascinated at this invention. It is then that she looks up and spots her and my own mouth goes dry. 'Mum' I squeal. 'Hello honey where have you been so early in the morning' she asks and I feel grateful for her innocence. 'well um Pens wanted help with her paper round' I volunteered the answer and mum nodded, 'what a sweet girl, helping your friends with this paper round' came mums voice.

It was then that the door to the kitten opened, 'she is lying ma, she weren't in bed at all last night' came the voice of one of my younger sisters, Yel is six she is dads copy but with mums eyes and of course the fact she is female, her twin and my other younger sister Yan nudges her and looks up at mum 'course she was in her room, Yel is only trying to get her into trouble'. Came Yan's adorable voice, how I loved her, she would do anything to get me out of trouble and despised her twin, (it was a mutual agreement between them both).Yan is Great-grams duplicate or so Ma says, and was named after the women. Mum looks at my sisters to see who is telling the truth and finally looks at me, 'room now' is all she says in anger as my brother who is only four months old beings to cry, Ped is identical to Mum except he has father's eyes and at that she goes off to attend to him.

(6 and 7)

I look at Will who is startled and shocked and then her lips open, 'Hay' she yells in desperation, tears fill her eyes and she heads into Ma's direction. For a moment I waited for a scream or yell but none but wills could be heard and so as I walked up to my room I wondered if this was all real or if it was just my imagination, the heart throbbed and I now know it was real, sitting in my room I can hear will calling for mums attention and as she yells in attempt to get mums attention, but all in vain, I just can't wait until it happens, it will serve Mum right anyway will needs one of them to talk to her.


	3. Side steps, chapter 3

Notes I need a beta please, if you are interested please mail me, as I am atrocious at spelling and grammar. This is not a next generation fan fiction it just happens while the next generation exists and will probably go from a W.I.T.C.H point of view to a W.E.P.O.N. eg chapter one is a W.I.T.C.H pov and chapter two a W.E.P.O.N pov.

Thank you Golden Griffin and XV-Dragon for the reviews I am glad you like the story so far. Oh and please review.

Poem

(1)

Darkness came and went again

But the price was too dear

Not one day, spoke I to them

That in my memories, sand clear.

(2)

Do they think it be there fault

As I believe it's mine?

For they visit not this darkened sight

That has changed so little in time.

(3)

Once there where five, that where one

But one became four

Now none of the four are left

That would open up there door

(4)

It was then I spotted a small girl

A trinket on her neck

But as I walked away,

I think what the heck

(5)

But on that night, she came again

I heard her say a name

And in the dark I saw my ghost

Of she who lost the most

(6)

Followed I onto the house

That now holds two dear friends

I watch as silently as a mouse

As my friend sees not the ghost

(7)

When I stare through the window

I promise my heart to stay close

But now I know each time I smile

Will be because of a ghost.

Story

(1)

I can still remember the yells that would fill the cell and haunt me forever, each yell making us feel like we where being hurt as well. Of course that didn't mean we didn't/ hadn't been hurt at all, but Wills sacrifice had saved us. After she had 'admitted' to being the devils spawn, I had been terrified not understanding why she was admitting to something that most definitely wasn't true. Stupid I had thought in reference to what she was but then she had continued to talk, claiming we where under her spell. My heart had filled with love and pain, knowing she had sacrificed herself for us, so she would be in more pain and us less. After all they couldn't harm innocent people being controlled unwillingly by evil; all they could do was try and 'cure' us.

I remember at one point will had yelled that she could free us but the scientist had to allow us out of are chains for it to work. Of course she forgot to inform them that free was out of the cell and not from her so called spell. She had Gardened us up right there and then and we had been ready to fight for freedom but it was not to be so, for what ever reason are powers didn't work and even to this day I don't know why. Of course will took the blame for it but we all received a beating and are wings where visible for all to see. We had the ability to fly but no where to fly too.

It had been months, years since we came to be imprisoned and will had looked bad, no matter how much she claimed to be ok, we all knew differently. It was on September 12th 2000 that she left us for the land of the dead, and we where in the scientist eyes freed from her spell. The only reason they believed this was will used her last ounce of energy to return us to are human forms. We where allowed to roam around the room without chains to imprisoned us. We where kept for observation purposes to ensure we didn't turn to the devil, at least that is what they claimed when we where rescued. The worse thing they had done after wills death was leaving her body in there for over a month with us, after they took it away I never knew what happened to it.

We had quavered around the body as we looked at each other, we knew we couldn't talk about the guardians and we where all to week to escape and so we would not talk about that either. Hay had put her hands to where the heart was and lifted it from wills neck, she offered it to each of the girls without words and they declined it, then she looked at me pleadingly and I sadly shook my head. Wills sacrifice was too dear a coast and for a few days I had held her in my arms calling her name in sobbed, 'why' I had yelled.

It is strange to think that since June 8th 2001, I hadn't talked to them, one year, two months and twelve days since we had first been imprisoned and the day we had been rescued was the last time I spoke to any of the other survivors. I later heard that Ranee had moved to the town over with her parents, Cornelia left the country for a while but a few years later returned to her family estate. Hay had become silent, not talking to anyone except maybe Eric. Her parents had kept us apart, we where too dangerous for hay all of us. However if there is one thing I know, Wills last efforts will be a secret kept long after we are dead.

I can still picture them, standing there at the disco that happened in are first year as friends. I see once more that Nelia has a mole (it was temporary and a joke by Lillian, but she hadn't known that) on her nose that she had put way too much makeup on to try and cover it up. I can picture the red clip that Hay had put onto her goggles (it was lost later that night) it matched her dress. I can see Tara with her book open (it was Pride and Prejudice), and I can see Will as she yelled for Tara to put the book down and have some fun. Why where the memories so clear?

(2)

I came here because I wanted to inform people how much of a hero Will was against an illegal organisation, to give people hope that even the most unusual people can make the largest difference. CAseBorn had believed they where doing things by the law, but they hadn't. I came back to stop the imprisonment of innocent people, that still happens in many countries both larger and smaller so long as they are not apart of the EU. CAseBorn is very popular in some countries. I also came hear to try and stop my guilt, guilt for being weak and not speaking up, not saying Will was lying or that it was me who was the devils spawn and controlling them not Will, for she was too important to loose, she was are glue and protector and we always felt safe around her.

Do the others also blame themselves as I do? Is this just survivor's guilt?

(3)

There used to be five of us, funny init haw we became one by the name of WITCH, it's even funnier how we became four I.T.C.H and not ITCH as will probably would have wanted us to be. But I don't think that if I was to knock on any of there doors, they would let me in. we have all moved on and that was just fact.

(4)

I was leading a group of children around, telling them of the buildings history. Even after four years of therapy, I have yet to fully get over the traumatic experience. So when I saw a young Asian girl with shoulder length, black hair and the heart around her neck. Now all I wanted was to reach out and grab it, talk to her and ask her who she was and where she had got it, but while restraining myself I reminded myself that I was no longer a guardian and that it was none of my business who possessed it now.

(5)

I had planned to never involve myself with that girl or the necklace, but as I was walking down the hall and on my way out of the building I passed the cell. I always passed it as it was the only route out of the building, only to see a girl in the centre and it wasn't just any girl, but the girl with the heart.

Maybe that was why I didn't just kick here out immediately, or maybe it was because she seamed to be in the middle of a conversation. The girl was remarkably like hay and I wondered if the two where related. I had not heard of Hay having any children, but anything was possible. 'Will' the girls voice rang clear and my mind wondered back to my childhood. Memories of playing in the snow and laughing just for the sake of laughing. Of running around and playing tag and of many other adventures I had experienced as a child, and then I looked up, for the girl had moved, I must have been standing here for hours and she was heading out. I must admit I was glad it was a weekend as it meant I could follow the girl and get some rest later on in the day. And then I saw it, her floating after the girl a ginger lock sprawling over her left eye. My heart wanted to yell a trillion things but I remained silent.

(6)

Someone may think I was an insane stalker, following a girl around like a lost puppy or something,. But when following her I found myself on my old street and I hadn't been here in years. The girl now entered the house and I could hear a voice I recognised well, I watched and listened as will tried and failed to get Hays attention. Hay couldn't see her… so why could I?

(7)

I remember now promising to stay close to the others, to Hay all those years ago. I knew I hadn't truly smiled in years, but seeing Hays with a small child in her arms made me smile. It may also be because the ghost, who had finally caught sight of me winked and beckoned for me to come in. she had such love in her eyes, and I know I was forgiven for what I had done, even if she didn't blame me to start with. Now I know each time I let myself smile it will be because of a ghost's forgiveness., but for now I run, not being able to take it all in, I hope will understands. 'Good luck Guardians' I whisper.


	4. A touch of magic, Chapter 4

A touch of magic

Beep, Beep, Beep, the alarm clock sounds and a groan is heard from under the covers. 'Wake up sleepy head, I say as I shake my four year old cousin awake. Benjamin (Benny/ Ben) cook is four, he is staying with my family for an indefinite amount of time, as my favourite uncle, Peter (it doesn't matter that he is my only uncle) is doing a surfing competition for the continent games. Actually he is judging them, you see Uncle Peter is too old to actually surf as a sport now days, but he is still one of the richest well known men in the business. He also happens to own his own surf company, which is being managed by his two daughters Lily and Ann, who are 22 and 20, Ben is the current youngest and fourth oldest of my cousins, as David who is 18 is in college. However Mary Cook, uncle P's wife of 5 years (Ben's mother but not the others) was pregnant with her third child. Ben's older sister, Bell Rock is also 18 and at college, however Ann has little to no contact with her.

Ben groans as he shakes his head and lays into the pillow as if to go back to sleep and so I giggle. The holidays had been six weeks long and only Wel's distance from me and the other girls caused any concern. Today I would be my tenth year um I would be entering year ten; I would be in Mrs Sallyfours class (sally floor). It also happens to be the day that Ben is starting nursery at Heather field Playschool and so I had to smile. 'Come on sleepy head, today's your first day at nursery' I coxed, but to no avail. 'Benjamin Samuel Cook, get out of bed immediately' Ben jumped up so quickly, you would think he was just told it was Christmas. He began to run and I realised I was not far behind. 'Dad' came Ben's call, 'Uncle Peter' I yell and run into his arms. A chuckle from mum is heard as she appears in the doorway 'come on Ben lets get you ready' she whispers to him.

Holding mum's hand Ben leaves, and I look at uncle Peter, 'your worried about something Arial' he inquires. Arial has been my nickname since I was three and used to love the little mermaid. 'yes its my friend Wel' 'Wel' my uncle chuckles. 'yes' I interrupt 'Wel Lin' and now he is now rawing with laughter. 'Sorry chick pea' he says as I hear a voice from the doorway, 'Lin' it was my mum and she seamed to be in one of those moods she has when she is remembering something that a part of her is trying to forget. 

'Tara' comes uncle P's concerned voice, 'is she related to a Hay Lin, I mean I never knew she was a Lin' mum is babbling, ' I won't not be friends with her ma, just cuz you seam to have a problem with the Lin family, she has been my best friend since nursery and you never deal with my friends' I yell before running past her and into the garage,

'Pen' Mum yells after me, but my mind works back to the to how she had a problem with me and Triss Pentagal being friends, and how she had tried to split us up as Triss was a bad egg. 'I like Wel , I don't have a problem with you being friends, I was just shocked to find out she was a Lin, some of the most fascinating and depressing moments in my life happened with a Lin , and there is nothing, in would trade that old friendship for' mum pleads through the door, and then I realise maybe ma didn't want us not to be friends. I open the door to see mum there, tears in her eyes and she palls me into a hug. 'Why don't you tell me what's wrong' and I do and by the time I finish and look up mum is giving me a look. 'I never knew that you went there' she says 'I guess Nigel has his reasons' she begins. 'dad didn't sign the permission form' I whisper, realising Ma probably had a reason for not wanting me to go, that and Ma and Pa where not on perfect terms with each other at the moment. 

'Then who did' mum asks shocked and as I put my head down in shame she laughs. 'You remind me of a friend I once had' she says and then goes back to the subject at hand 'All I can say about Wel is you need to trust her and give her time… to think I had Hays Daughter in my house on multiple occasions, I wonder if hay knows your…' mum starts to laugh as she walks off. 

Half an hour later and I enter the school gate, 'Pen' comes a yell and I look to see Wel running towards me. I was just about to speak when I noticed a red haired youth no older that 16 grinning at us. 'Who is she' I ask and the women smiles, 'I am a ghost, my name is Will, I am using an Astrodrop to live in and it is very tiring' came her amused voice. 'what' I ask in pure confusion and Wel chuckles before leading me to where three other girls are. Now I am beyond curious and want to know what's going on. 'Guy's we need to meat up at… well after school as I have something important to tell you all' she informs us and the red hair is now grinning. I will never know why I did it but I found myself say 'we can meet up at mine' I look to see the girls nod only Wel's and the red heads are only half heartedly.

The rest of the school day was usual, except the red haired youth that joined us for both break and lunch but had yet to be seen in any lessons. Finally when all five of us got to my house, Wel grinned. 'your room' she asks and I nod, as we enter the room I am glad mum isn't home as the red haired girl… Will appeared. 'time for explanations' she says as I fainted.

Now I am officially embarrassed it took five people to help me to my feat and suddenly will began to speak.

'since the dawn of time there has been a city that holds the magic of the universe, this place is called Candracar, and there have always been five girls chosen from earth to help protect the universe, these girls are called Guardians, and they all, get there powers from the Nimp and four dragons, (she showed them the story just as Yan had to her generation) you are the guardians of the veil err well infinite city, WEPON to be precise' came wills drawn away voice and I couldn't help but be shocked. 'It is strange to think that fate always chooses those who's initials make up a word, my generation was WITCH and the one before that was CHYKN. 

'Before that' I enquire the women will chuckled 'Girls, then Storm, then Coud, each generation have a meaning to there name and a story, there name tends to be to do with there destiny'

'So what dose WITCH mean' Wel asked and wills eyes darkened.

'n the medieval days a witch was supposed to work for the devil, devils spawn they called them, and that was what my generation was accused of and what I admitted to, even if it was not true will said her eyes far off. 'CHYKN' I enquire and she smiles. 'They lived there lived in the Second World War and feared for there lived daily, when they first met all five of them had scurried under a table to avoid bombs, had they not been summoned they would have died as a bomb fell exactly where they had been. Later one of the members would kill another, one sided with the oracle and the others left in fear of what the oracle would have them do next, later thou they returned to the oracle.' Will said and we began to get the idea. 'WEPON' Ells asked and Will smiled 'I don't know, we can only tell after the time of your task' 

'Will, you forgot to tell them who controls what elements' Wel wined as she gave Will a look to make anyone want to do her bidding. 'You knew' Ells asked in shock as we all stared at Wel. 'Yes, I did' came Wel's voice.

'But I asked her not to inform anyone of my appearance as I may be able to help you in your task, a secret weapon so to speak' will butted in. 'What about your generation' I ask in shock and wills eyes suddenly looked like I had just informed her they where dead. 

'Only one knows I am alive.. well present in the world anyway' the ghost sighs and Elly speaks again 'Hay Lin?' and the ghost shakes her head 'no are water guardian' it is then ehat we where all shocked as the door opened and mum entered 'NO, I will not let them… they can't be the next generation, don't do this to them Will' comes Ranees cry, 'not for revenge, please' mum cry's. I had never seen mum like this before and it is kind of scary. The old guardian approaches Ma and pulls her into a hug.

'I am sorry, T it was not my choice, none of it was' she whispers as tears fall down her face, 'Will' mum says through sobs. 'You must finish telling them T, I can't hold onto this form much longer, my powers are not as strong as they used to be, and using the astral form is painful. She now looks strait at mum. 'I can't' mum mutters. ''You can T cus I… we love you' and as she says this will vanishes.

Mum now stares at us as if arguing with herself whoever or not to tell us, 'where was she up to' ma asks and Wel seams to look at something or someone before answering. 'She was about to tell us are roles as guardians' for a moment mum looks confused. 'Do I tell you grandma Yan stile or just tell you' she asks 'Yan… at least that's what will says' Wel says and ma nods.

'Pen concentrates on the candle and…' suddenly the candle lit up 'yes like that, Penelope Ashcroft you are the fire Guardian of W.E.P.O.N, now Nicola look at' before ma could say anything else the paper bag blew up and mum chuckles 'Nicola Bellstorm you are the air Guardian of W.E.P.O.N, Olympia do you see that glass of water' Olympia nods 'think of the water…' suddenly the water began to swirl and its controller squeaked. Olympia Storm you are the water Guardian of W.E.P.O.N, now Elly do you see that plant' mum askes and she gets another nod 'wouldn't you just love it to be healthy and strong?' mum asks and Ells nods once more as the plant beings to grow and repair itself. . Elyesa Monk you are the earth Guardian of W.E.P.O.N. 'And finally but definitely not least, is you Wel, wielder of the heart of Candracar and guardian of quintessence. 

As the next few hours passed everyone asked mum questions about her generation and mum only answered a few like her generation consisted of Will, her, Mrs Lin a women called Miss Irma Lair (from KAseBorn) and the Cornelia Hale, my secret hero, if mum really knew Cornelia then Wow I might just get to meat her.


	5. Earthly Memories, Chapter 5

One could not call Cornelia Hale normal, in-fact you couldn't honestly call her anything for fear of getting her personality wrong. Cornelia had too jobs, well one hobby and a job, see Cornelia ran her fathers old business, meaning she ran a bank, where she was strict, down to earth and always practical. This was how her employees saw her however it was not until eight pm that she changed completely. This is the time that Cornelia puts on her skates, at this time her fans would say she was kind, fashionable, angelic and even air headed. By ten she was at home spending an hour of private time with her children who she saw little of until the weekends and then she was in bed with her husband Caleb. So in all that time she was busy enough not to think about THEM or IT. So this is why at least once a night she would wake with a cold sweat hearing HER yell's. This was the time of day when she allowed herself to remember and it had been that way for years. However today she could not get those months out of her mind and so she made a drastic decision, unaware of the events that had already begun to unfold.

Seen change

It was Saturday and Caleb was staring at me, 'Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you, I don't mind coming' he asked his eyes staring intensely at me making me feel even more nervous. I look to the ground for a second before turning to him,

'I will be fine Caleb, this is something I need to do… by myself' I add as clarification. He continues to look at me and then he nods.

'Fine but if your not back by Twelve I am going to come looking, Please just phone' he says in concern and I nod before entering the taxi, 'CAseBorn, St Veins Drive,' and at that I leave a concerned Caleb behind.

Seen change

The 4 story building is just as I remember it, dark damp and lonesome, as I approached the main doors my heart beat quickly, last time I passed through them I was 5 stone, skinny, staved, bruised and totally without hope, the men carrying me on the stretcher looking down at me with pity. I feel myself gulp now and I take that first dreaded step into the building and sigh in relief. I don't know why I was so worried maybe I feared that when I entered I would be ambushed and dragged into that cell, maybe I feared I would brake down at the memories that now made there way into my mind, especially one in particular.

Flashback

'Will' I choke as I saw her in pain; a man had a pole towards her and was continuously electrocuting her, hurting her with her own element. Will had yelled out in pain for the first time since this had begun and I was getting very concerned. The man turns now to me and slaps me around the face, 'Shut up Bitch' he yells and he looks like he is about to do more when Will interrupts.

'Leave her alone you Fucking son of a bitch' she yells at him and he turns to her, a dagger is now at her throat and yet she looks at him with no fear in her eyes. This seems to annoy him even more and suddenly his knife heads towards her wings.

'I wonder if you feel pain on these things' he says as he cuts a segment of the wing off, Will yells loud, tears falling from her eyes, blood falls everywhere. 'Will' four voices yell together.

End flashback

I have only once ever hurt my wing in guardian form and if there was something I knew it was that the wing was the most painful part of the body of a guardian to hurt, the guardians most sensitive body part and I wonder as I walk towards the front desk how Will survived as long as she did, especially as the wings grow back within a week.

There is a man at the desk and he gives me a look, 'One adult ticket please' I whisper and once more he stares at me oddly before nodding,

'That's £20' he says and I hand the money other without much of a second thought, 'The Ten O'clock tour begins in ten minuets' he says, 'Remember not to leave your tour guide and stay in the room until they come' at that he turns back to the computer screen and I stand in the far corner of the room, there is no more than twenty people in the room and I wonder if I should have come hear after all.

Ten minutes passed quickly and the sun shone through the window, one child muttered how it didn't look scary in here and how he wanted to go somewhere scarier, the boys father hushed him as the door opened and my mouth became dry. The last thing I was expecting was her to be here and as a tour guide, Why would she?, how could she? I questioned myself. She seemed not to be interested in the crowd, instead she looked at the walls of this lit up room with relief and then back at the door with distain. Her long brunet hair almost matches my old hair length, and I could swear her eyes where a darker shade of blue than I could remember.

'Irma' I whisper aloud and she turns to me calculating, then for a second her eyes light up with recognition and she smiles at me, making me feel as if I was being accepted back into a family I should never of let go and I find myself returning the smile.

'Well look what the cat dragged in, Corny' she says and turns to a younger looking women, 'May can you take my next tour, I haven't seen my sister in years and would really like to talk with her' she says. May gives an incredulous look before nodding, you owe me she informs Irma who nods and palls me into the corner of the room with a smile. 'so what brought you back here' she ask seriously, no how are you or what you been up to, because how she is, is displayed on her face and what you been up to was not needed for they where sisters in all but blood.

'I needed to face it' I whisper and she nods

'Well come on then' she says, there is like a 30 minuet lecture on the history of this place before the tour even begins, that's 30 minuets for you to see it.

When we did finally get there I felt cold, lonely and depressed. Irma placed a hand on my shoulder and suddenly it wasn't so bad. 'Thank you Will' I whisper 'I have a dutiful family and can't help but be happy, but I still miss you' at that I turn to Irma who leads me into the staff room. We talk for hours and I fin myself crying and laughing, it is late before I leave and promise Irma I will call soon. She just gives me an aloof smile and yet I feel she hides something from me, I sigh as I phone Caleb to say I am on my way home and I wonder how Irmy is going to explain taking the whole day off.


	6. HALF MOON, Chapter 6

I watched as the ghost followed me home again with worry. With a sigh I turned to the sickly looking ghost. 'You ok' I ask full of concern. The ghost gives me a look and sighs.

'Yes, but well the astral merge took its toll on me, not to mention the half moon is nearly on us' Will says as she looks worried. The half moon was coming and that for Will meant 2 days of pain as she was forced to relive her days as a captive, feeling the pain she had experienced in that time, now my mind flashes back to 8 weeks ago and just 3 days after I met her.

Flashback

Will was staring over me as we talked about my great Grandma and what kind of women she was.

'…so she would always make us biscuits and tea when we came aroun….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Will yelled. She turned to me her face pictured into that of someone who is in pain but doesn't want to yell out.

'Are you ok' I find myself yelling and I get a few looks from the people across the road but I paid them little to no attention. All I got in reply was a grunt of get me to the house. When we did get home she 'lay' on my spare bed. Her face was now into a gruesome squirm of pain. I would never of expected what happened next, Will's wings begun tearing themselves apart, chop by chop bit by bit and than they reformed. Will's screams filled the room for the next few days, blood that only I could see spurted onto the Wight sheets and it was only during the day that I could sleep. Ma thought it was odd but linked it to my monthlies.

End flash

It was only at the second cycle that we realised why it happened, Will insisted that the first time eight weeks ago was the first time it had happened. 'That's terrible, I mean it has only been two days since the astral protection mergey thing and that was tiring enough for you and now this, it is going to be terrible' I found myself saying and then I did something strange, for the first time ever I placed my hand on the ghostly figures shoulder and to my surprise it was firm. She looks at me in confusion for a second before smiling. 'so what do you plan to do tonight, you said you had a plan' I ask and she gives me a mind your own business smile.

Will came home early the next morning, she looked terrible. When I heard she planed to go elsewhere for the half moon I literally through a fit, it was not until she informed me that she was full grown and the x guardian leader that I accepted Will's fate that night. 'How are you' I ask the knackered women who grins and then she gives me a serious look.

'Wel, it is time for your guardian training to begin, I may not know what your threat is this time but I do know you can not win without training, you as the girls leader need to invite the girls to under the 

bridge, ask Pen to get Ranee to come and then we shall try to teach you the basics of your powers, while in guardian form' she stops for a second 'if Ranee can't come then still call the meeting' at that Will floats out of the room leaving me to arrange a meeting for now?

It is 40 minuets later and all five of us and Mrs Ashcroft are waiting under the bridge when a red head appears. It is now that I begin to wonder what she looked like as human as I have only ever seen her in the guardian form with the wings covered so the others didn't freak. Elly and Olly look annoyed.

'It's raining' Elly complains to Will who just stares at her for a second

. 'Well done on stating the obvious if I wanted your remarks I would have asked and if I don't ask then you shouldn't talk or you will miss out on vital information that can… no will save your life' Will says in a tone I have never heard her use before.

'Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that' Elly yells her eyes ablaze.

'well princess, I am the dead person that will train you so hard you will hate me, expect to break more than just a nail, cuz I am not allowing you to go off and get yourself and possibly your sisters killed' Will says in an ice cold tone and Elly glares.

Mrs Ashcroft is now staring in shock before a smile appears on her face, 'You hear her girls' she says and she turns to me 'ok Wel, put the heart into the air and feel the stone' she tells me and I follow her instructions. The pull of the magic in flairs my body and for a moment I believe I could be dead as the tickling sensation spreads through my body and then my mouth opens and I yell

'GUARDIANS UNITE'


	7. Wings of an Angel, Chapter 7

The last chapter was basically a little bonus for the great reviews. So thank you

Tom Dajin: No I am not born-again/catholic/evangelical? I don't really have a strong faith

XV-Dragon: yes well I had problems at home so it has taken me a while to get back to righting. As for the council, Well you will find out more about them when the girls of WEPON do.

Golden Griffin: I am most definitely continuing thanks

CaptinThomas: I am looking for a beta and thank you

Ree923: Lol yes and they are good

Please feel free to give me feed back and tell me if you like the format with or without the poem best. Also I do not own WITCH but I do own WEPON and other unrecognised characters.

Wel (Energy guardian of W.E.P.O.N), Will (Energy guardian of W.I.T.C.H)

Ellyessa /Elly (Earth guardian of W.E.P.O.N), Cornelia/ Corny/ Nelia (Earth guardian of W.I.T.C.H)

Pen (Fire Guardian of W.E.P.O.N), Taranee/ Ranee/ Tara (Fire guardian of W.I.T.C.H)

Olympia/Olly (Water guardian for W.E.P.O.N), Irma/ Irm's (Water guardian of W.I.T.C.H)

Nicola/Nicky/ Nick (Air guardian for W.E.P.O.N), Hay/ Hay's/ Hay-Hey/ Hay-Lin(Air guardian of W.I.T.C.H)

(I am hoping to finish this story, as it is one of my favourite before Righting a sequel or prequel to coping)

End authors notes

Chapter 7: Wings of an angel

'Guardians Unite' Wel yelled. I was shocked to see the 5 lights that flew from the heart, the wind blew around me in welcoming and I felt a sense of belong I hadn't felt in years. My mind wondered for just a few seconds to my childhood and the adventures we had when we where younger. I begun to wonder if I could save these girls from the fate me and my sisters hade faced all those years ago. Now my attention is drawn back to the girls and the light that had just left them.

Wel was standing with a green skirt with a heart cut out on it (like mine) and pink top that was clinging onto her body, she was four foot six and had long black hair that flew around her face, she also had her bright green eyes staring into nothing. For a moment I am reminded of Nerissa but shake my head and turn to the next girl.

Ellyesa stands there in a very Cornelia fashion, she is six foot four and her blond hair flows down to the bottom most reach of her back, her brown eyes meet mine and for a moment I forget to look at her outfit. The skirt I notice when I look is pink and she has a green top with a v neck cut, her light wings poke out from her outfit on both sides and she nods in acceptance.

Pen's outfit was identical to her mothers but her dark blue hair was long and strait instead of Tarra's braided hair, her blue eyes stare out intently,. She was five foot four and her eyes where not covered by glasses.

Olympia was by far the most developed of the girls she had a pink polar neck top and her skirt had a wave like grove in it. She stood at five foot three and her hair curls around her chin in a very tamed fashion. Her water blue eyes look carefully around as she slowly moves her wings back and forth in a comforting fashion.

Nicola had short black hair that barely went past her chin, her brown eyes are filled with a sadden emotion as she stands at only five feat high. Her green top has a twirl at the bottom, and her pink skirt was flowing just past her knee.

'Well' I find myself whispering 'that is very nice, now it is time to train you in your powers' for a second I stair at them. 'Ranee Can you take Pen, Wel and Nick to the east side of the bridge' I request, 'Teach them the basics, we will soon teach them the basics of team work as well' I add as an after thought.

The day is long even for me and for a moment I feel as if I could claps. In the sky the sun is setting and I turn to the others. 'OK girls, that was good work for your first day, Pen try practicing your aim a little moor, in fact you all should, it's…useful.' At that I find myself saying goodbye and vanishing from existence to all but Wel. I give her a small smile feeling relieved to be in my spirit form once again and then I leave, heading into a very familiar direction.

When I finally reach the old abandoned apartments, my mind flew back to when I first saw this place, it flew back to me arguing and laughing with my mum, the best mum I could ask for. I am barley able to make it inside before I feel a sawing pain in my left wing. I am perhaps used to the pain now as I lay on the old ground and my other wing beguines to ache. I wonder now why these apartments and even this side of town were abandoned.

The pain drags me away from my thoughts and into memories of that year.

Flashback

I am looking around that dark room and can hear the calm breaths of a sleeping Irma. Cornelia's sign of being alive is the steady rising and lowering of the chest and Tara flutters her wings in her sleep, I turn to the fifth member of the group. 'Hay' I whisper in a low pitch voice.

''Will, are you ok, it's been ages since you fell unconscious, when I get my hands on those bustards…'

Hay looks horror stricken and she has a splash of my old dry blood on her face at least I assume it is mine. 'You'll do what, kill them, I know its bad Hay but I never want you to have to kill someone unless in battle or in defence.' I sigh 'Never in anger or for revenge' I look down.

'I am sorry, it's just I don't get it why don't they come to save us, where is the Oracle and the others, surly they wouldn't leave us here?' Hay sobs and I have no answer for her.

End flash

Break

Morning could not come fast enough in my opinion anyway. The birds sung outside and I sigh with relief 26 days until that happened again and I planed to use all 26 days to there fullest potential, and perhaps find out why the Oracle had let us suffer, that is after the girls training was complete, they where my first priority and maybe we could find out why the girls are needed too.

I am on my way to Wel's house and am passing under the bridge when I spot them already training and this early on a Sunday. Hum so they where taking this seriously. Tara too as she was beside the girls giving them the early morning training. 'Wel' I yell and the girl turns towards me, at this moment Elly grabs her in vines and Wel has a look of shock on her face.

'Concentrate, Wel' Tara yells, and Wel looks like she is about to go off on a rampage.

'Tell her the chief is here, but can't show herself' I say and the girl complys.

'Sorry Wel, where about is she' Tara asks and for a second my heart aches it has taken me a while to notice why they can not see me, but now I know. The girls are hiding from the past and can not except I am truly here. They try to forget are adventures, friendship and even sisterhood and it is my opinion Tara is still trying to forget. I find myself pulling her into a hug and even though she can not see me a tear falls from her eyes.

I have never felt this way before, my heart aches beyond compression, to see Tara afraid reminds me of how she was when we where as kids. All the work to make her feel confident in herself has been lost. Tara is a scared little girl calling out for a friend. I want to tell her it's ok to be scared but I can not as she is not letting me in. I can only be her angel friend if she lets me. I feel Wels eyes on my back and I turn to her with a smile. 'What's up?' I ask her and Wel stares at me for a second.

'I realy wish Ma knew you where here' she says her eyes meet mine and I smile.

'Not yet… she is not ready yet and anyway she has Ped to look after, I am not important at the moment' I manage to say and Wel looks like she is about to complain. 'Anyway it's time to get back to training' I inform her and turn away. Truth is I am not ready for her to see me, because if she saw me we would have to talk about that and I couldn't it hurt to much.


	8. Ellyessa whole new world,Chapter 8

Ellyessa whole new world.

AHH, I hate her, I hate her, I really, really hate her. Who does she think she is the Queen of Sheba and she called me princess? Sure I know we need to train are powers and all, but come on I haven't had any fun this weekend and it's not like I asked to be the earth guardian. Ahh, I mean come on who would ask to be the earth guardian with her hanging around training us.

If that's not bad then hear this, she has TOLD not requested but told us to bring a spare set of cloths in the morning and to make sure its comfortable but formal!!. All of this on teachers training day, I guess the best part of the event is we are going to see a queen a real life queen. I can't wait and yet do I have anything appropriate that is both formal and comfortable for meeting a queen?? Ah even less time on my social life as I just have to find a respectable outfit. Ah ha, no, no, too pink, nope too clingy. I am going to be here for hours.

Morning came too quickly for me and I found myself running as best I can in high heals, to under the bride. In my bag are six other outfits and two pairs of shoes (including trainers) in case I don't fit in. when I see the other girls I am flabbergast as they are wearing normal cloths. 'What?!' I find myself yelling. 'Why you wearing that Ell's, didn't you hear that we where to change at the palace' Wel inquires 'innocently'. I don't know why but I was about to launch at her when a hand palled me back. 'Morning Elly, perhaps you would like to go into the cave and change into something a little less… polished' a red haired girl told me. 'Bitch' is the only word I hear in my head and I find my built up anger bubbling. Before I know it Will has a hold of my fist and I aim my second fist towards her. 'Wel, guardian her up, if she wants to fight so badly then I will show her how undeveloped her powers are' Will orders as she gives me a pitying look.

'Will' Mrs Ashcroft says in a warning tone for a moment I see a look of worry on her face.

'No Ra, she needs to be taught just how much responsibility comes with being a guardian' Will say's, and I (now in full guardian form) glare.

'I NEVER ASKED TO BE A GUARDIAN!!' I yell and now I am getting a new look off of her.

'And you think we did??' she asks deepening the look. 'And don't think it is because Wel is on your team, which is just because the Lin's are extremely spiritually aware. If it wasn't for the darn council and the Aurameres, you would not of been chosen, but then thousands maybe millions of souls would be forfeit' Will sigh's as I launch at her. It is then that I find a piece of metal flying towards me and so I form, (although I'm still not sure, how) a piece of earth to surround me.

'Better than I thought but still not good enough' comes Will's voice as she smiles. The earth still surrounds me and yet I can see her amused smile. Great now I am entertainment for the big bad wolf, I mentally scold. Will seems to be enjoying taking it out on me as a ball of electricity flows towards me, I can feel the earth shattering beneath my figures and am barley able to keep the shield up. Then the pressure stops and will smiles at me. Because something is curling up my leg and as it grips me I yell.

'Snake' my mind flows to a million possible ways to escape but I reject them all, 'How' I ask in defeat. Will smiles you can tell that was the question I was meant to ask.

'Power growths, me and the girls had them twice, but all guardians powers are different from what year they come from. I was naturally good with animals and by the time are second power growth happened I found myself able to talk to animals. However that doesn't mean they will do what I ask them too 'Will says as she releases me. 'Well that's all but Sutty here, which for some reason always listens to what I say'. She strokes the snake like you would a pet.

I am now in the cave changing into my pink top and jeans along with my trainers. As I step out of the cave, I see a blue swirly thing in front of me. 'Come on' Will says as she looks at us. 'It wont bite and you will have to get used to this mode of transport, anyway I have already checked the location and we are just off the palace grounds, not even a drop or any water' she sight in disappointment and Mrs Ashcroft sighs but this time in relief. I don't know how Nick did it but she just walked in and the others followed, it was only me and Her left in the clearing as I looked at the circle in consideration, it is then that I find myself being pushed trough and she comes in behind and the thing vanishes.

'Now I know what Irma felt like with Corny' she says to Mrs Ashcroft who dose not have the chance to reply as we are surrounded by a group of men. 'Who are you and what are you doing trespassing on Royal property' comes a mans voice, he looks to be no older than 16 or 17 years of age.

Will looks like she is about to reply when a figure runs in-between two men. 'Red Head is back, Red Head remembers Blunky Boo, Why did Red Head abandon us' yells the creature as it grabs onto her and a nasty smell, worse than sewers fills my nostrils.

'I'm sorry Blunk, I had no choice' she says in a caring voice, as if she where a mother talking to a small child. Blunk lets out a wale and clings onto her. 'Blunk look who else is here' she says and he looks around his face goes into confusion before realisation sinks in.

'Rara' he yells as he runs and hugs her. I notice Mrs Ashcroft giving Will an evil glare and I smile.

'Paslin, you know these individuals' The boy asks. And once more will is standing upright as blunk wails into his Rara's chest.

'I am Will Vandom, x energy guardian and old leader of the Guardians of the Veil and Infinite city, to my left is Taranee Ashcroft nee Cook, The old fire guardian' she looks at us and then back to the man. 'Behind me is the newest generation of Guardians, Wel Lin Energy guardian and leader of the newest generation of the guardians of the Infinite city and daughter to Hay-Lin the old air guardian and great granddaughter of Yan Lin also an air guardian. Ellyesa storm, Earth guardian, Pen Ashcroft Fire guardian and daughter of Taranee Ashcroft nee Cook also fire guardian. Olympia storm water guardian and Nicola Bellstorm, Air guardian' she looks put out by saying all this and the man nods.

'You remember customs well Guardian of old, that in itself is proof of your claim' he turns to look at the others. 'I am Malvin Coldflake, defender of the queen, who I am sure would like to see you' he says and turns to leave. Hot headed is all I think as we are lead to an open hall.

We seam to be waiting for hours, I thought that Will and Mrs Ashcroft where friends with this queen surly they would see her sooner. Just as I think this the door opens to revel a young women that could be no older than my age her long blond hair flowing over her face as she approaches Will.


	9. Of the Queen, Chapter 9

OF THE QUEEN

I look at the women in front of me, there is a look of shock on her face and I know she did not expect to see me. 'Where is your mother' she asks. My heart clenches and yet also fills with anger to these women who just abandoned my ma, along with there precious Kantrica.

'She is missing has been for ten years now, ever since I was 5' I managed to inform her and the look of shock tells me she truly knew nothing about it. 'Please sit down Aunt Will and then you can explain why you abandoned her over twenty years ago. In estrange I will tell you what happened all those years ago.' I am staring at the women now.

Will informs me of the imprisonment and then Taranee of the split. By now tears full down my face and I do not even aim to wipe, as that would be an insult. I am now looking at them as they look back and I find myself talking of that day.

Flashback

The wind is blowing hard, peeping out from the side of my mother's long cloak I stair at the setting sun. I could stay like this forever, protected by her warm caring arms. However it was not to last even I aged 5 knew this. 'Happy birthday Mummy' I say aloud to her and she smiles down at me.

From behind us is a rustling and a man appears, 'My Queen, perhaps it is time for you to come inside' he asks and mother laughs.

'Aldarn, how many times must I ask you to stop using formalities with me, after all you are my husband and Kay's father' mother is now smiling playfully and suddenly her face darkens.

'I had hoped they would come today, it's my 30th and well…' mother looks down and father puts his arm around her. 'I am sure they have reasons, from what I know of the guardians they would never just abandon you love'

It is then that my world tips upside down as a dark figure emerges from the darkness. 'Reasons, then you mustn't be talking about the same guardians' the hollow voice asks and mum looks up.

'Who are you' she asks and the figure sighs, she turns to my mum who now looks back at father in panic, 'Take Kay and go, one of us must survive, call for back up' she says. Dad looks like he is about to complain but shakes his head. His eyes give a loving glance as he picks me up and runs, a blue light is all I see as I fall unconscious'

End

'It took us five years until the people declared her dead, I still refuse to believe it and have refused taking the throne until I am 21, but I… I only, I want her home.


	10. infomation

Story facts

When marrying the name Lin became the name of Eric as it is a maternal name and not paternal, he agreed to this when marrying

Hay Lin (40) and Eric Lin have 3 daughters and a son

Hay Lin has become the manager of the silver dragon and Eric is a historia

Wel Lin or **well in** as she is sometimes called is 15, she looks identical to her mum except she has bright green eyes. That no one knows where comes from (energy guardian of W.E.P.O.N)

Yel Lin is 6 she is also sometimes called **yelling** as a cruel joke by pen, she is her dads copy but with her mums eyes.

Yan Lin is yel's twin sister younger by 3 minuets she looks identical to Yan Lin as a child.

Lin 4 months old looks identical to Hay Lin except father's eyes.

Elyesa (elly-ess-a) Monk is 14 with blond hair and brown eyes, she lives with her mum and younger brother Damon. (Earth guardian of W.E.P.O.N)

Nigel and Taranee Ashcroft married at age 21 and Taranee became a researcher and Nigel a teacher.

Pen Ashcroft is 15, she has, fin lips, dark blue hair (it is dyed) and see blue eyes, doesn't know of the family connections.(fire Guardian of W.E.P.O.N)

Olympia Storm is 17; she was adopted by Craig and Diamond Storm when she was 5 as they where incapable of having children. She goes by the name Olly and has brown curly hair and water blue eyes. (Water guardian for W.E.P.O.N)

Nicola Bellstorm is 15, she is an only child and lives with her Grandma as her parents died in a crash when she was 3. she has black hair and brown eyes. (air guardian for W.E.P.O.N)

Irma returned to CA, and has no husband or children

Cornelia became a financial instructor and manages her own banks she married Caleb at 7 and they have 3 children. They look identical to there parents. Davy his Mums duplicates is aged 12, Chris and Lil's are both aged 5, Chris looks like Caleb and Lil's like Cornelia.

Some little facts I discovered

Yan in Chinese means (air or water, Tight/stern/ serious/ strict and severe

Wilhelmina aka will: Its source is wil helm, an Ancient Germanic name meaning "Determined protector

Irma **Meaning:** Its source is Irmen, an Ancient Germanic name meaning "Universal."

Lin meaning select for appointment


	11. Hay's dream, Chapter 10

Hay's dream

The wind whistles and blows, as it flows through my hair and sends shivers down my spine. I am sitting on the balcony with Ped in my arms and suddenly my mind brings me into the past.

Candricar, the words fill my foggy mind. How could they abandon us? What had we done wrong? What had Will done wrong?. Now thinking of the past I think Will was correct when she said we had served the devil, after all only the devil would condemn loyal followers to the touched existence we had been given.

Agh ,I had sworn not to think of it or them, at least not if I could help it. However yesterday Wel had come home quite and more withdrawn than normal. Ever since I had found myself reluctantly giving her the stone my mind has been unsettled. What if she learnt what it was about or got into trouble because she had the stone? Would she sacrifice herself for her friends as Will had for us?

Ped shifts in my arms, as if from sensing I was unsettled and I still can not believe he is nearly six months old. I carefully kiss his head and put him in his cot in my room before returning to the bitter wind and the lonesome balcony.

As I let the wind batter my small frame, I am surprised to think that I am not unhappy for being a guardian but unhappy at what being a guardian had cost me…us. I find myself longing to be one with the wind again and with my old friends and I can almost imagine Wel trying to stay away from me as I am in one of those unpredictable moods.

I know it is not her fault that the past happened and I should try to relieve her of her worries and not impose on her my insecurities, but… I am worried for she is to much like me at her age and… well I am concerned for her.

As my eyes begin to droop I consider going inside but after a few minuets decide against it. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised to wake up in a green meadow. There is a familiar laugh coming from behind the bush and as I walk out I see them. All four of my girls.

Will has aimed a mud bomb at Cornelia who reflects it with her ability to use earth and suddenly water runs towards me and I barley doge. There is laughter from the girls as I notice I am in guardian form and we are playing/training. 'come on Hay you barley ever have fun anymore' Will moans at me and I can not help but smile. We begin to play and after what seems like hours me and Will are alone. 'Hay, look after the girls for me please, have a get together or something and remember to have fun' she says.

'Why can't you' I beg in a pleading tone.

Will smiles, ' I am dead Hay and this is something for you to do, any way I have to go now, morning is coming and Ped wants his bottle, but remember I am always with you girls' she smiles and then once more vanishes from my life as I am awoken by Ped's cry.

I feel tears form in my own eyes as I pick him up, I saw you aunty Will in my dreams to night, I inform him as he gargles up at me. You may never get to see her but…the least I can do is let you meet you're other aunts. At that I plan a get together.

A/n NOT MINE…lol

Wow the guardians of witch are getting together.,… I wonder if Irmsy or Tara will spill the beans or if they will keep wills existence a secret. Also I wonder if the girls will ever learn to cope with the past… also what happened after we left princess kay and the girls in the last chapter???


	12. A GATHERING PART ONE Chapter 11

I am at work, so let this be quick, my internet has been down for a month now. whaaaaa

p.s. Don't own W.I.T.C.H

Hay's Point of view again.

A gathering Part one

The wind is still harsh on the second day since the dream, as I pick up the phone. I have dug out Irma's number, from only the gods know where. There is a moment's pause as I consider if I should actually dial the number. What is the likely hood that she is in anyway? It's a week day and well she was probably at work as it was ten am.

My had shakily dials the number and a voice answer 'Hello' my voice is frozen as I listen to the voice I have not heard in years. 'Hello… is anyone there?' Irma asks.

'Hey, Irma… it's me Hay… I was wondering if you would like to come round, I am having a get together on Saturday' I wit for the excuse, sorry I am busy or even as harsh as Who. The reply I get is unexpected

'Sure Hay, I can call Nelia if you like and ask her… where will it be at' she asks and although her voice sounds far away it is at least a positive, we talk for over two hours before Ped interrupts. I next find the guts to call Tara and she agrees to try and make it. Finally Irma calls me back saying Corny was coming, Now Just to tell Eric and prepare for the day. 'Children, Your aunts Are coming over' I yell out in unexpected glee and I can swear I hear a familiar sequel and laugh. 'Will you owe me' I whisper with a smile.

Saturday 9:45 (Hay Lin's House)

Fifteen minuets to go, ahhh fifteen minuets till I see the other survivors again. This is so not what I was planning when I invited them. Wel is laughing her head off and Yel and Yan are squabbling in the corner and then to add to the stress, from upstairs Ped cries. This is so not what I was planning. Suddenly the door bell rings and I open it to see four girls. 'Hey Wel' comes the familiar voice of Pen as she barges in 'Ma will be in in a minuet' she adds and a second later I see her with her Long braided hair and well she hadn't changed much.

'Taranee' I manage to whisper. And she smiles at me before handing Pen a box from in her arms and pulling me into a hug. I barley notice Eric as he yells he has got the baby, or the fact that the twins have come to stare at this strange woman. All I notice is that this is Tara and me are together again. I now look up and take in her aged face, tears are streaming from her brown eyes and I know my eyes also have tears falling from them.

Part two should be updated soon


	13. A gathering part 2, chapter 12

Wow another chapter. Please review and thanx x-v-dragon

A gathering Part 2 of 3

Wel's pov

I look at the two women hugging and smile. Behind them Will smiles as well as tears full from her eyes. 'Ahrr Mum why don't you head inside and stop ruining my reputation, the whole town can see you, you know' I find myself say with a smile. Ma laughs and ruffles my hair and we head inside.

It is not long before the doorbell rings again and two voices filter through the house. 'I told you it wouldn't be so bad Corny, just us the old gang' comes a voice that is oddly familiar.

'I told you not to call me that Irmsy' comes an annoyed voice. 'It's Cornelia… Cor-neal- e-a' the voice says in annoyance as suddenly two unfamiliar women enter. Well I should say one as I recognise the brunet from CAseBorn., but I don't know her well. If I had had doubts about whom the women where I was soon to be told as Ma palls the brunet and then blond into a hug. There is once more a lot of water works that is until a man about Mums age enters with a suitcase in hand

'Where do I put this?' he asks and for a second I believe he could easily have been a taxi driver. 'Caleb' Ma squeals as she runs and hugs him. Dad suddenly comes down the stairs

'Yo Caleb, Long time no see' he says with a grin and the man called Caleb laughs.

'Long time no see,' his voice inquires. 'I saw you and the other lads just last Wednesday for the weekly get together.'

There is a cough from mums direction and suddenly both Caleb and dad gulps as they looks at the two glairing women in front of them, 'Erm, Not that we where going behind your back or anything' Caleb mumbles as he rubes the back of his neck and releases a nervous laugh.

The adults all begin to laugh and sit down and finally Irma asks a question that has been itching at the back of my mind all day. 'So Nelia , why the big case.' Everyone stairs at the women who smiles.

Cornelia bends down before speaking 'I found theses in a old cupboard and decided to bring them, they are…' she begins to pall out a picture of six girls and for the first time I get to see what can only be queen Elyon and the girls together. 'Trinkets from are misspent youth, there are a lot of old stuff here like video's of us taken by Sue and well… lots of stuff, I thought you might like to look at them' she says in an unsure voice.

There is a sad look on the women's faces and suddenly Mrs Ashcroft Smiles. Come on girls, if we can defeat Phobos Narrissa and countless other people aged 12-14 then we can look at a box of old stuff' she says sounding more confident than she really was.

'Yer If the scaredy-cat of the group, (no offence Ranee) can be so brave how can't we' Irma says as she now looks in the direction of a red haired ghost who smiles and waves a sad wave,


	14. I'm Sorry, Chapter 13

I'm sorry

Wills pov

I look at the group with a fond smile. I can see Irma constantly glancing in my direction. Wel looks almost intrigued by the fact that another can see me. There is also the fact that apart of me wanted to tell them I was here. 'Wel go make tea's and coffee's' I say in an advising tone. She nods and looks at the others before offering. Hay gives a grateful look at her daughter who just smiles.

Now I turn to face Irma, 'Hello Irma' I say with a smile, it is stupid I know but that was all I could think of to say to her. She looks almost scared of me, or is it for me? Suddenly to my left Caleb smashes a glass into the ground. He is staring at me in shock. Ooo someone else can see me just great. 'hello Caleb' I say with a smile. 'don't look so shocked , the others are not ready to see me' I am now looking at Irma. 'Right Irmsy' I ask and she nods.

'Caleb are you ok' Cornelia asks in concern, her brow is raised and her light blue dress is being held up in one of her hands.

'Yes, sorry love I just saw a ghost' he says as Cornelia whacks him and for a moment I wonder what I should do if they believed him.

'Caleb stop making silly jokes up like that and apologise to Mrs Lin err I mean Hay' she snaps giving Hay an apologetic look.

'What for' Caleb wines and Cornelia glares, like I haven't seen her do in years.

'Breaking her glass' Cornelia says in a snotty voice and I find myself laugh as Caleb apologises. Then Wel enters with the tea's and coffee's, she looks around the room curiously before looking at me, Caleb seems to relies this as his eyes open slightly. I ignore this and turn to Wel an informed her of what just happened as she hands everyone there drinks and nods to me in thanks.

'Ma perhaps you can introduce you're friends' she asks as Yan and Yel nod in agreement. Just then Ped from the corner in the room cries and suddenly four girls are over at his rocking chair trying to calm him down, I notice Pen in the front and Olly slowly moving behind before she picks up the infant and hands the child to it's mother with a smile and after a bottle and Wel's role of an eye Hay begins to introduce the other's.

'Well as you probably already know to my left is Taranee Ashcroft…' I watch her introduce the others to them and my heart ache's. Now my mind and heart yell, tell them you are here now, they need to know about Elyon and that I am here. I want Hay to be able to say and this is my deer friend Will Vandom. But then a voice comes into my mind there no ready, it says before the first voice retaliates there not or I am not, to that there is silence.

For a moment I consider appearing before them in an astral drop. And suddenly Irma turns to me concern in her eyes. 'Will are you ok' she asks. Panic that's what fills me while Ranee, Caleb and WEPON look at my direction the others look at Irma with concern and shock. 'Irma, erm, will's….' Cornelia begun with a sad look in her eyes.

Now or never I think to myself as I decide if I should revel myself to them. I stare into there eyes as Hay feels Irma's forehead. Taranee looks of concern are tinted with sadness and Cornelia and Hay Lin look' very upset. However it's Irma's fearful and upset look that brings back the memories

Flashback

It was dark in the round cell. The room was silent, it had only been a week since I had so called sacrificed myself for my sisters. The others where all asleep that was all but Irma, her eyes bore into my back. 'What is it Irma' I ask as she continues to stare at me her blue eyes filled with a once unrecognisable look.

'I'm sorry' she whispers, and I wait for her to continue, 'I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger, that you have to suffer, I am …sorry'

'Don't be Irma, please It will just make it harder on me… I don't know how I would survive if you guys don't stay strong for me, and… it's me that's sorry, I am being selves taking all the punishment making you feel bad…. I am sorry' a lone tear falls from my eye.

There is silence in the room until Irma finally says 'But still I am sorry' and at that she falls asleep.

'Irma lair I promise you if we all get out of this fine then I will do everything in my power to ensure you're never sorry again'

Time skip

I fall to the ground in pain the world is dark around me and I here my name being called, 'Will' there is a pair of arms that hold me in there arms, my life is still fully there but it is fading and I know that I am dyeing, 'I'm Sorry' I whisper as I concentrate on changing them back and then let the blackness take me. 'WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL'


	15. 11 YEARS AFTER, Chapter 14

Kay's pov

It had been weeks ago since I had seen the guardians and my mothers old friends. Apart of me still could not except that they hadn't betrayed my ma as I had believed for so long. A small child runs into me knocking me out of my thoughts. 'Sorry' she splutters before running after a woman that is obviously her mother. My heart aches as the mother gives me an apologetic look. Suddenly a small girl enters the room, I recognise her of course for she is my little sister Maple or May just as I am Kay-Lee.

I feel sorry for her as she dose not even remember mother. While I am 16 May is only 12 suddenly a voice comes in from behind us, 'what is my precious baby girls doing out in the cold?

'Daddy I am 16 now and no baby' I inform him and he smiles.

'Today is you're ma's birthday' he says as if I didn't already know. I nod as if I would not remember it has been eleven years since she was taken from me and May making us motherless. It also signifies that I only have five years until I become queen , the exacta amount of years I had spent with her.

Flash back

'Mummy look I got some flowers for May-May' I say as I hand her a bokay of daisies and dandelions. Ma laughs and ruffles my hair, 'I am sure she will love them' she assures me as I look to the ground. 'What is wrong sweetie' ma asks and I look at her for a moment.

'Mummy do you love May-May more than me?' I must give credit where it is due for I had never seen mum so shocked, or anyone else for that matter.

'What would ever make you feel that way' Ma asks in pure confusions and I once moor look at the ground seeing the hurt in her eye's.

'Uncle Phobo's say's that when I got a new sister or brother then you wouldn't love me anymore, and then I asked him why, and he said that and he told me it happened to him… mummy your not going to stop loving me are you?'

'No sweetie I could never could stop loving you, you're my lil cherry blossom, my tiny bundle of joy and most importantly my daughter.' ma says and suddenly I am running around the garden in happiness, 'MUMMY LOVES ME, SHE IS NEVER GONA STOP LOVING ME' I yell out to the world with a big grin on my face.

End flash

'Kay are you ok' dad asks and I nod, can I go see where she vanished today, I ask as if it was not something I did every year. He nods and with a small hug I walk away.

I arive at the location not long later there is a statue of mum up their and I smile 'Mummy I miss you' I whisper. 'Your friends came back well aunt Tara and the ghost of aunty Will. I can't believe she died, that's why they didn't come when your back you can ask them for more details but… I am losing hope mummy its been eleven years and no one has heard from you' I find myself sob as my hand rests on the statue.

'Sister' comes a voice from the bushes behind me and I look to see a small boy in ragged cloths he has long silver hair and a small smile on his face, his eyes are identical to papa's and I find myself stair at the child who is no older than ten or eleven. 'Are you my sister Kaycey or Kay-lee as she is known to the people he asks and I find myself nod as the small boy falls to the ground in exhaustion.

I stare on in shock at the small child and then shake my head in disbelief for only ma and pa called me Kaycey and that was only in private, how had the child known it and could he really be my brother?


	16. Astral ideas, Chapter 15

Astral ideas

Irma's pov

The room was silent, as everyone looked at me, I can see that Will is giving me a shocked look, I have betrayed her again. My heart sinks and I look at the others… 'erm' is all I manage to say. How can I get out of this one it's not like brining up Will would make anyone particularly happy.

'I am fine Irma' comes Wills voice as she solidly appears before us. 'although I got this major problem see… because I'm dead. So apart from that I'm doing great' she says and suddenly she laughs. 'Will' Taranee scolds from her end of the room and I find my eyebrow raised Tara can see Will as well? Well of course everyone can now but Tara didn't seem amazed at the fact that one of her best friends who has been dad for years had appeared before her.

'oh shut it Tara, you way to tight nowadays' Will says with a grin and suddenly Tara's lips beguine to twitch before she bursts out laughing. Suddenly from the left there is a bang as Hay falls to the ground unconscious.

'Wow I though she would be used to surprises by now' Wel says with a grin. Well at least I believe that was her name. A girl with blue hair whacks her on the back of the head.

'Penelope Ashcroft' Taranee yells and my eyes open in shock I hadn't put two and two together. 'Don't you hit Wel' Taranee scolds.

'Yes because as head of the guardians I can give you the hardest erm….' Wel stops as Ranee glairs at her.

'Not because of your position young lady but because I am sure your mother would like a few words with you on respecting your elders when she wakes up' Taranee scolds as Wel looks away.

'Guy's' comes a voice from the side and my attention turns back to the woman who had helped cause the situation. 'Can we try to get Hay up soon, keeping this form is tiring and I am not sure how long I can keep it' will says with a small smile. I nod and try to awaken Hay, and once more one of the girl's beguine to talk.

'I was thinking well when we do those astral thing's'

'Drops' Wel interrupts as the other girl glare's at her.

'yes well they last longer and don't take a lot of energy out of us' she gives Will a confused look, so this generation all at least knew about Will being here.

Will nods before sighing, 'There is a reason for that you see you guys can draw on the heart itself to give you the power you need to make Astral drops and use your elements, and although old guardians still have a link to there old powers it is not as strong and the energy itself comes from the person who is using the element' Will explains. 'Although it was a good question Olly' she adds.

'Right well two things, is there a way for Wel to create you an astral body using the hearts power and how come you told us in training saying astral drop vanishes a body but for yours it dose not?' Olly asked confused.

This sets me off thinking as I try to wake Hay up, I wonder what Will is going to answer her face is set into a thoughtful look.

'Well the first should be possible, but we would need to find Cassidy and see if she knows how Nerissa did it… and the other I don't know' she says with a small sigh

Cassidy, my mind winds back to the water guardian before me, she too had a sad story where Nerissa

there energy guardian had killed her, to this day I can not understand what would drive one guardian to kill another and the thought of it being possible terrifies me.

'I think I can help with the Cassidy situation' I say as suddenly hay awakes and I grin 'you ok' I ask as she nods before turning to Will.

'Will' she cry's as she runs and hugs the solid form of her best friends, suddenly she burst into tears and Will wraps her arms around her.

'It's ok Hay Hay, I am here' Will begins as she whispers sweet nothingness into hays ear and slowly rubes her back in circular motion's. finally when Hay calms down we fill her in and then I beguine my story.

July 10th 2001

Mum was in the kitchen cooking and Chris did his best not to annoy me, He didn't relies that all I needed was it to be like old times. The doorbell rings and there are hush whispers from down stairs and suddenly mum yells up. 'Irma visitor' for a moment I wonder who it can be until a very familiar woman walks in.

'Cassidy' I whisper in shock, what was she doing at my house of all things. I open my mouth to ask put she raises her hand for me to listen.

'Candracar is in need of you're help Guardian' Cassidy says. I feel my anger fill me ' CANDRACAR NEEDS MY HELP, WHERE WAS CANDRACAR WHEN WE NEEDED HELP WHEN…when Will…died' I yell anger filling me. Cassidy looks at me in pity and I glare, 'I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY' I find myself yelling as suddeny mother enters the room.

'Irma are you ok' she asks worriedly and I nod. 'Perhaps you should leave' Anna suggest and I glare in agreement.

'I am leaving Irma but… if you need me I am moving to Faden Hills, Just call me' she says as she walks to the door, ' By the way I am in the nursing profession now' she adds as she walks away.

End flash

'That was the last I saw of her, I had completely forgotten that convisation up until now' I add hoping the others don't hate me for it. There are a few smiles and a few sad frowns

'… So Candracar needs are help, or at least needed' Will asks and I nod, 'Well so dose Elyon' she says and now we are all looking at her. She sighs before looking at Taranee and then she beguins to tell us of Elyon's disappearance.


	17. Out take 1 : Hale

To fill in the gaps of are beloved family's I will be adding five one chapter views or more on how the families take the W.I.T.C.H disappearance and healing, these will be spaced out over the course of the story. So They will be called the Out takes. I am also planning to bring in some of the old characters and even add some Irma/Martin, more Eric/Hay, Nigel/Taranee, Cornelia/Caleb and maybe even some Will/Matt… Let me know what you think….

Out take 1. Hale

Elizabeth Hale March 27th 2000 WITCH

'I said no Cornelia' I say with a sigh 'it's Monday a school night, and tomorrows Tuesday also a school night' I am now looking at her pleading face. 'But Mum, I promise I will not fall behind and besides it's one night and I can't not go, It's to celebrate Irma and Tara's Birthdays' she wines and I turn to face her.

'And you're friends can't think of a better day other than a week day to have a sleep over.. The answers No' I say clearly. Cornelia glares before running to her door and slamming I can barley here the muffled 'I hate you, your so unfair' taking deep breaths I wonder if I am being unfair when suddenly I here Harold's voice,

'Hurricane Cornelia come through here' he asks jokingly I glare at him

'go sort your daughter out she wont take my no to going to that sleepover' I say in an annoyed voice, he raises his hands in mock surrender as he heads up the stairs. I slowly follow him up, there is a frown on my face. Carefully I put my ear to the door with the keep out sign on it, Cornelia is written just above that.

'Come on Flower you know your ma is only doing what she thinks is best for you' Harold try's to reason with Cornelia. That will not work with her my mind yells as I turn to go into my room. When I get to my room I can here Harold yelling 'Cornelia you are grounded for two weeks' and Cornelia's reply of 'Why' only for The door to slam and Harold walks into the room with a sigh.

March 28th 2000 WITCH

Cornelia had left early and come home before going strait to her room and turning the music on full, I now beguine to wonder if we where too hard on her, the music has dimmed to silence and I knock on her door and see she is sleeping the clock reads 20:10 with a sigh I tuck her in and leave the room. We can talk tomorrow, I reason and sit down for a cuppa.

March 29th 2000 WITCH

Once more I didn't see Cornelia this morning and when 15:45 arrived and Cornelia was not home I begin to panic, my mind questions why it has taken her thirty minuets for a ten minuet walk, but I tell myself she has been held up with her friends. At 18:00 I phone the Lairs in panic, Anna wanders and tells me to wait until 19:30 before I start to panic as the girls curfew was at that time, it doesn't stop me from calling the others and asking them to send her home if she ends up at there's.

20:00 the clock reads and I phone the others none of them have seen the girls since last night, I then find out Cornelia had gone to the sleepover last night after all I sigh and thank the Lins and we beguine to search.

21:12 The phone rings for the last hour we have been doing coordinated searches of the area and yet I still hope it's Cornelia phoning. There is a sob on the phone as Anna's voice came on the phone, 'Yan, her…Sob… her bodies been found and Mira is no where in sight.' no my mind yell's if Yan was dead then what stops the girls… no I cant think that way, but… what if it's true, and the last thing I had done with Cornelia is argue, I find myself fall to the ground and sob.

21:30 all of us are at the Lairs, Lillian and Chris are upstairs and we wait for the police to come. When they do I can not help but cry as I explain about the argument the night before, on how Cornelia was not even meant to be out. They leave at 2 am and I can not help but notice I will not be able to sleep that night.

March 30th 2000 WITCH

The man hunt for the girls has begun and all I can do is sob, the police have informed us that we can not help in the search, that we must stay home and wait for any news, see if they return or whatever. My heart tells me it's not so and I am sure of it now.

'Mummy' comes a voice from the door as Lillian sits there with a scared look on her face, 'Mummy what if cornelia doesn't come home, I didn't want her gone forever' Lillian asks in childish fear and I pull her into a hug as she cries. 'It's ok Lil's will find her, will find her' I sooth as the small child falls asleep in my arms.

April 5th 2000 WITCH

I turn the TV on as the news plays, 'The man hunt for the five girls have vanished from the small town of Hetherfield after the body of a old woman was found dead at Minks park continues. Five teens ageing between 14 and 15 where found missing late Tuesday night, there whereabouts are still unknown…..'

The rest of the news vanishes into nothing as I find myself looking at a picture of Cornelia and the girls at Halloween, they had been so happy at that fair.

April 30th 2000 WITCH

When the news of the large manhunt ending reached my ears I wanted to kill someone, don't get me wrong I do appreciate what they have done but… why must they stop now. People look at me with pity as I walk to the Dragon to talk to the others knowing they would be there. 'Don't worry Liz we won't give up' Joe whispers to me as I give a thankful smile.

June 8th 2001 WITCH

I am outside a four story building, the other families minus the children are next to me, we had received news from Tom that they had found a place where are girls could be after someone enormously tipped them off, and we had been waiting for the girls to be rescued for what seemed like hours. I had to wonder what tortures my baby had gone through. Then I here it a police man who is giving us a sad look 'I here that only four of them survived' he whispers to his partner and my heart sinks, 'Please not Cornelia' my mind yells before I realise that one of the mothers I had been close to these last thirteen months had just lost a child and we didn't know who. Suddenly the door opens to revel ten men and 3 woman being led into a police van, I feel my anger boil as I want to rip at them but the van is already gone. My attention is once more drawn to the door as I see a girl I barley recognise, her brown matted her clings to her face with dry blood and her ocean blue eyes look at us before she looks away teary eyed, the lairs cry with happiness but they are also waiting as I am to see who else is coming out.

The next out is Hay Lin she is being supported by the police men and dose not even try to look into are direction instead she sits in the ambulance right next to Irma, Joe is crying my baby my baby. My mind however shifts back to the last two that need to come out and also for one mother to realise there daughter is gone. Please don't let it be Cornelia, I selfishly think.

The next to come out is Taranee she dose not even look up and she stumbles on the step. The Cooks hug each other but now me and Susan's eye's meet and we know one of are daughters shall not be coming out of that doorway alive. I am sorry Susan but I can only hope it's Will that's dead and not Cornelia I think as Harold squeezes my shoulder. The wait seems unbearable and the ambulance has not moved out yet. Then two men exit the blond hair of the person on the stricture reassures me my baby was alive, Cornelia lived.

It is just then that Susan falls to the ground she has no one to support her Dean being away on a school trip and so as she falls there is no one to catch her and she sobs before lifting her head up and yelling an inhuman WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

There is a sob from the ambulance as the doors close and one brave person approaches Sue, 'I am sorry they took her body away and we have yet to find it' she has seemed to lose all understanding of the real world as she sits there with a blank look on her face looking into nothing, slowly I beguine to help her up Anna on her other side we edge her to one of the cars and past the reporters. And slowly we follow them to saint Ann's Hospital.

June 12th 2001 WITCH

I am finally allowed to see my daughter today as I enter the room I notice that she is sitting quietly all alone her eyes are darkened by seeing to much and then she gives me a look almost unrecognisable as she opens her mouth 'I am sorry for sneaking out mum' she says and I find myself hold her as she sobs, 'Wills dead, she's gone'

Time skip

Things didn't go easy after that in fact for a while it got worse Cornelia would barley eat or drink and the doctors said it was fairly normal for what they had been through but a month after we had her back Cornelia tried to overdose, I found her sprawled across the bathroom floor. 'It should have been me Mummy, I am the one that should have died' she sobs as she falls unconscious.

After that I decide we need to move and we did, Caleb helped us sort the stuff out and was always there for Cornelia, so it didn't surprise me when they wed just over a year after we had her back, it also didn't surprise me that they returned to Hetherfield.

So I guess now that I stand outside the hospital room with Lillian and Chris Lair I can not help but smile and be glade that it was not my baby girl, that died all those years ago.


	18. Rules of conduct, chapter 16

Rules of conduct a leaders lessons

Cornelia's Pov

She was alive I think as I look at her my heart aching. I barley here the idea on getting her a new body or the fact that Meridian is in trouble again. My mind can only think of one thing, She is alive. Well not exactly alive comes a voice of reason into my head and for a moment realisation hits. But it's a start the voice finishes and I find myself nod in agreement.

'Great the big bad wolf gets a teary reunion and this is getting stupid, shouldn't we like be training to defeat that evil that we are destined to face or whatever' comes the voice from the young blond guardian,. She is glaring at Will as she says this and my anger rises, Will has gone through enough and didn't need a snotty nosed brat insulting her, if she was my Lillian then she wouldn't have gotten away with it., nor my two sons I add to myself.

'Elly' comes the groans of the other young ones and suddenly Will turns to the group. Her eyes set on the one called Elly and a almost evil grin is on her face. The other children but Elly and the twins let out another groan.

'Your right Princess, you should be training, you in particular need to train on something very important, this was something that took my generation ages to learn and I am not sure we finished learning it when we where take.' As the children ask what I wonder if they are asking for it, I rarely ever saw Will like this and when I did it was usually only with me and Irma in the room as she tries to get her point across, after another argument. For but a moment I pity the silly little child that has gotten this much under Wills skin before reckoning she probably deserves it. I would never have been like that to Yan or another one of my predecessors I am sure.

'Well' Will begun as she looked at each of them for a second before grinning…. 'when we where younger we had this friend called Elyon and she used to have to help us with it, you see we had to learn that each planet had there own set of manners and customs. Otherwise we could offend the inhabitants of the world, but one thing we learnt almost instantly was that most if not all planets had five similar rules of conduct placed into sayings, want to here them' she asks and the girls look at each other.

'What dose this have to do with training' Elly ask and now I know she is asking for it, Will is just smiling evilly as she replies in an aloft voice that it had to do with everything and I can see that this confiscation was going to be very long.

'There are five common expected mannerisms and they are as follows:

You should not harm those that have agreed to ally with you, but instead you must aim to aid them in whatever way you can.

You must show due respect to those who are older and to those who teach you. For you never know when there lessons could be vital.

Take not what you can not afford, unless you yourself wish to be taken from.

When in a team you must aim to ensure all people are cared for, as you never know when they can be important..

Patens is a gift, should it be used you can save the lives of many and make many more better' Will finishes and I can tell one or two of the younger ones are confused. I can not blame them but Will is only telling them what Elyon told us years ago.

'You Elly break at least four of those, these are sayings used in many military and village areas but let me tell you how you have broken them' I can tell will is about to go into a even bigger rant and so I decide it is time to but in.

'Will perhaps we should go onto the fact that we need to find Cassidy and what this genaration is going to need to do' I suggest and suddenly from my left little Hay Lin interrupts

'And we need to discuses what we are going to do about CAseBorn' she mutters as wills eyes rise into the sky, 'CAseBorn still exists she asks in worry and the room falls silent.

Authors notes

**Humm really that was a lot of a filler, but don't worry it is needed I think…. Sorry if it is a little boring but I didn't want to go onto the planning until next chapter. Tell me who's pov should it be next…. Also please remember to REVIEW and tell me if you have any Idea's or something you would like to see in the story and I will see what can be done about it.**

**My estimet is that this will be my longest story yet… well technically it already is but I want it to be even longer.**

XV-Dragon Thank you for reviewing so much you're a star


	19. Earth guardians Wills Hate, Chapter 17

Of Earth guardians. Wills "Hate"

Will's pov

I am staring at the child I had just lost my temper with and sigh, she was too much like the young Cornelia who had hated everything remotely to do with the guardians, and I admit I am probably taking out some of my anger at the old Cornelia at her. My mind tells me that if I am not harsh on her she will be the reason the guardians fall, that I must be hard if only to protect her from the same fate we had. From Cornelia's fate… my mind sobers for but a second as I remember that night… the night I truly realised I could not protect them all and had to get us out of hell.

Flashback

For once everyone is awake and for once there is light talking in the cell. 'So when do you think they will come to save us, the powers that be and Ells' Hay Lin asks with sincere hope in her voice, the others in the room give her a pitying look before Cornelia looks at there small friend.

'Don't know really I am sure Ells is looking for us but… well she was always slow on the uptake and all, and it is kind of the role reversal normally were saving her' Cornelia says as she tries to cheer up Hay Lin. For a moment I stare at Cornelia, did she believe it truth, or was it just words strung together to help Hay? I for once can not tell what Cornelia is thinking and I don't think I am the only one.

Hours pass and small talk is made as slowly all the girls go to sleep but not before giving me a scared and pitying look. For I have already told are capturers I was the devils spawn. My mind wonders to if I will live to see Christmas or my next birthday when Cornelia interrupts my though, I had believed she was asleep.

'Will, there not coming are they, Candracar, and Ell's, well be stuck here forever' she nearly sobs and I turn to stare at her my arm hurts from the movement. Her face is in total defeat and she looks as bad as I feel. I shake my head in a negative for it is what I truly believed. 'I never will regret it even if we die in this hell, I will never regret becoming a guardian, I used to hate it, hate you guys, I was scared and a lost little girl, not understanding are importance and the friendship being offered… I thought it was stupid and I was stuck up, but now I wouldn't trade in having been a guardian for anything' Cornelia whispers trying to make me understand but I already did.

'I was like you Cornelia, I thought it was madness, I didn't want the job of leading you into battle, I was scared one day I would wake up and see Nerissa in the mirror, but you guys stuck by me even in my most Nerissa moments and then I begun to believe we could do it, save the world and still be ordinary teens, how wrong I was… but all we now have is hope, hope to somehow get out of this hell' I had whispered and she nods.

'Well lets not wait to be rescued Will, we need a plan to escape, so I can tell ma I am sorry and so you can see a doctor, you look like you need it' Cornelia says as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. We no longer say goodnight as we do not know if in the morning the others will be there.

End flash

'What you thinking of' Ranee asks from behind me. I sigh before turning to her the others are now looking at me. 'The past and…' I begin in a crocked voice as suddenly I find a pair of arms wrapped around me, I find something warm running down my face and notice I am kneeling on the floor. My sobs continue for a while as three other arms are wrapped around me. My body trembles along with there's and tears begin to fall from there eyes. 'Im sorry, im sorry I couldn't protect you guys better , that you had to suffer' I whisper. 'Don't' comes two voices and I am amused to see that both Corny and Irma had spoken as one. I look at Cornelia and a second memory not long after the first forms into my head, the reason I was… am so harsh on Ellyessa.

Flashback

The room is dark, its time I think as I give the others a nod. 'Guardians Unite' I whisper as we begin to transform. We are now standing in the room transformed as the blaring sirens yell in a deafening pitch, from cells far away there are yells of pain but we ignore them. 'Ready' I whisper and the others nod. It is then that the doors to the cell open and I yell 'Irma water, I said water' I yell after a few seconds. But there is no water coming from her, my eyes shift back to her she looks panicked. 'There not working' she yells and I sigh,

'Hay Lin AIR' I yell as she tries to do so but still nothing the eight men laugh at us as I yell for Cornelia to watch out to bad for me she had seen something I hadn't and her body flies in front of Hay Lin. The scream that follows will make me cringe for years, I know that, I also know that are powers are not able to work, the conversation from the other night fills my mind.

End flash

In the end Cornelia had been willing to risk her life's for us and had nearly died by doing it, maybe that was why I treated Elly so hard as I wanted to… to make sure she didn't need to make that sacrifice because she realises to late what there friendship meant, and anyway I am still waiting for the others to act as a team and stop me going so hard on the Earth guardian because when they do they will be ready to start there destiny as a team and I will not be as worried as I am now.


	20. WATER, Chapter 18

I look around the room and sigh, how long has it been since that day where I had planned to get all that was left of the guardians together to fight the newest evil… an evil that even Candracar could not control, and when I had gone to the one that I should have been able to relate to most I was kicked out and pushed away. Goodness knows I can not blame them and yet if only they knew she was happy after all very little could have persuaded me to live after I had gone to the afterlife, and yet something had or should I say someone. My mum had looked so old and frail… I couldn't help it, I had said those four doming words 'I want to live' and Nerissa had taken control over me. My mind shifts away I should not think of that time I tell myself and yet I can't help it truth is I probably would have said those words for three other people, 'Yan, Kadma and Hallinor'

My mind wonders to the girls again, I wonder if the next generation has been chosen yet. If the girls had gotten over her death yet and I sigh. I was far too old to be thinking of this stuff… and yet Candracar was still in need of help and there was no way I can get it. I look at the side of my room, there is a picture of C.Y.K.E.N on the left outside the ice cream shop in Heather field, Yan has a double ice cream and looks to be enjoying it, she dose not know that a few seconds later I would 'accidentally' nock into getting the whole thing on her. On its left is a very similar picture of W.I.T.C.H only Hay Lin is the one with the ice cream as predicted Irma took are story into account and as u look at the picture she is leaning forward to knock into Hay. At the far corner of the picture is a laughing blond who makes up the sixth figure. I wonder if she even knows what happened to her friends.

To my surprise there is a knock on my door. I had not been expecting anyone and it was only 8:30 no sales person would come to the door on a Saturday this early. As I open the door I see a girl no older than fourteen she is panting as she gives me a look. The child has purple hair and for some reason every fibre of my being tells me the child looks familiar even if I know I had never seen her before.

'Help' the child says panting. 'My friend is hurt and the local kids said you could help, please…' The child almost begs.

Seconds later I am pulling on a coat collecting my first aid kit and running after the child. When we get to the local park I can see a form lying down not to far away from the child. There are people surrounding the small figure and I run to the child only to see that they have a grin on there face.

'Took you long enough X Water guardian of C.Y.K.E.N comes a voice from behind me and I turn in fear, a trap I think. My eyes take the person in and my body goes numb. 'Irma Lair' I whisper as I turn to look at the other adults who where the living members of W.I.T.C.H. Taranee has turned to the girl who had been injured, 'Great acting Pen, you To Wel, and great teamwork everyone' she says with a grin and the children yell happily.

'But you can still improve' comes a voice from behind me, I slowly turn, I feel my eyes widen and the breath in my throat stop. 'Will' I whisper and suddenly I find my world go blank.


End file.
